digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Golemon
|encards= }} Golemon is a Rock Digimon. Golemon was discovered when an ancient curse was digitally analyzed. An ancient forbidden spell is carved onto its back, the characters meaning "epidemic", "curse" and "evil". Apparently this protects it from the gas it emits. About 90% of its body is rock data, with organic limbs attached to its body. An unfeeling Digimon that doesn't move unless ordered to.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. Attacks *'Sulfur Plume'This attack is named "Crimson Curse" in Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory and "Rock Ball" on . (Curse Crimson): Fires super-heated gases from the small stacks on its back or from its mouth. *'Rock Punch' (Golem Punch) *'Powerful Punch': Punches with a punch full of powerful energy. Design Golemon is a bipedal creature made of yellow rock, with its limbs and joints bound by white strings. It has red eyes and its arms are very developed and long enough to rest its hands on the ground while standing. It wears a metal mask with a belt that covers the upper half of its face. Etymologies ;Golemon (ゴーレモン) Official romanization given by Digimon Adventure 02 and used in Japanese and some American English media. * . Mythological creatures from Jewish folklore. ;Rockmon Name used in Digimon World 3 and some American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 While an artificial being created from a Control Spire by , this Golemon is much like its real counterpart in being determined to fulfill its creator's command. While in the process of its creation, its birth is seen by but she is knocked out before she can tell anyone and then proceeds to attempt to destroy the nearby dam, which would flood a village. Being the strongest Champion-leveled Digimon created with Control Spires, the have a hard time battling Golemon as he outmatches their Armor-leveled forms, with Davis Motomiya seeing they may have no choice but to destroy it. However, Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue are disgusted by the idea, thinking it made them no better than Ken Ichijouji, but when Palmon come to, as attacks Golemon, she tells them the truth about Golemon. When Yolei comes to terms with her feelings about Ken, her D-3 begins to glow, giving the power to digivolve to , who helps Stingmon destroy the unliving Golemon. In early broadcasts of "Spirit Needle", Golemon was named Rockmon. Digimon Adventure tri. Multiple Golemon invade the real world. Digimon Tamers A Golemon card is among Takato Matsuki's cards. Digimon Frontier Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next During a Net Battle, a boy uses his Golemon against another boy's Tyrannomon. Digimon World 3 Rockmon can be found populating the Underground, on the Circuit Boards. They are also available as a Brown Champion Card with 15/18. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Golemon is #180, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 175 HP, 161 MP, 116 Attack, 107 Defense, 59 Spirit, 71 Speed, and 46 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3, and Ether Eddy 3 traits. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. It digivolves from Gotsumon. In order to Digivolve into Golemon, your Digimon must be at least level 22, with 110 Attack and 500 Machine experience. Golemon can DNA Digivolve to BigMamemon with Mekanorimon or Veggiemon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Golemon DigiFuses to AncientVolcanomon with Etemon, Kenkimon, and BlueMeramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Golemon is #099 and is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Armadillomon, Gotsumon and Solarmon and can digivolve to Volcanomon, Meteormon and Pumpkinmon. Its special attack is Crimson Curse and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases Defence by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Golemon is #099 and is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Armadillomon, Gotsumon and Solarmon and can digivolve to Volcanomon, Meteormon and Pumpkinmon. Its special attack is Crimson Curse and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases Defence by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) Digimon Masters Rockmon is a non-obtainable digimon found in several areas including (but not limited to) just outside of the Western Village, The Maze Entrance, and Silver Lake on File Island. Notes and references